


Charmed: Prologue

by HEllmersy



Series: Charmed and Dangerous [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Charmed (TV) Fusion, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Mason Hewitt, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Whitelighter Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: Three men, all from different walks of life, share one big secret without even knowing it.They are the Charmed Ones, Witches, powerful in their own right but unstoppable together. Meant to protect the innocent and serve the forces of good.Oh, and They're also half-brother's.





	1. Danny Mahealani

**Author's Note:**

> This book will be taking elements from both the old and new TV Series', but other than that this work is mostly original. Hope you enjoy!

Danny is woken up on Saturday feeling warm, hazy, content, and mildly aroused. Scott's heat is a constant presence, the soft lips at the nape of his neck and the firm hand around his arousal, coupled with the long line of Scott's own at his lower back is hinting towards some amazing Christmas-morning sex, but all attempts are foiled. 

The kisses travel from the back of his neck and around to his jaw but Danny is only able to get out one lazy moan before the bedroom door bursts open. 

The hand is gone and suddenly he has a five-year-old bouncing giddily on his chest.

"Da-Pa!" Emry squeals delightedly, "Santa came! C'mon Papa, C'mon Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" 

As he and Scott are being dragged downstairs he shivers when he feels Scott's breath ghost over his ear as he whispers. "Later."

Saturday morning isn't full of mind-blowing Christmas sex. But the look on Emrys' face as he opens present after present ("You're going to spoil him and then he'll be a snobby brat." "But... You love me anyway.") while Scott takes sips of coffee over his shoulder as they both watch, Danny can't help but smile. 

Everything is perfect. 


	2. Stiles Stilinski

Most people Stiles knows wouldn't take the Christmas shift, but Stiles isn't like most people he knows. He likes working at the coffee shop (11.70 an hour aside), but since Lydia and Allison are in France visiting Allison's family this year, he doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with anyways.

So, Stiles is standing at the register, bored, because the shop is empty at the moment. He picks at his cuticles because he has nothing else to do and he looks up every once in a while because sometimes the door doesn't chime when someone walks in --he's been meaning to talk with Kira about it for a while now-- and lo-and-behold, when he looks up he is startled by a looming figure of a man.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouts, but the stranger just smirks much to Stiles' own chagrin. 

"Can I order?" The man asks simply, Stiles nods. The man orders peppermint cocoa (stiles favourite), his name is Derek Hale (kinda bland but still strong), and his eyes change colours in the light (Stiles is having his babies).

Outside Derek smiles, taking a sip of his drink before disappearing in a flutter of blue and white orbs.


	3. Mason Hewitt

Ever since Mason was a boy he's always had the most vivid dreams, mostly of mundane things. Weekends spent sitting on the porch with his grandparents and watching the sun rise, sipping on some concoction of tea leaves that his Pawpaw was hooked on that week and nibbling on pastries that his grandmother baked, moving into a new house in a new neighbourhood, meeting Liam.

He had a lot of good memories to dream about.

But when he was ten he woke up screaming, not in terror, but in pain. He remembers crying into his mother's shoulder about how much he hurt and no matter what she did nothing could get rid of the feeling of fire licking at his skin and burning him to ashes.

A week later there's a fire in the preserve on the other side of town, a house burned down and claimed the lives of dozens. 

But now he is twenty years old, starting his junior year of college with a boyfriend and people he can count on. And even though his dreams show him images of blurry faces and echoing chants, he's a really big fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm super excited to kick off this series as I have been thinking about it for quite a while, I would love to hear your thoughts on what I have so far and what you are excited about/Theorizing about already. Anyway, I live for comments and kudos so if you have the time feel free to leave one for Lil ol' me, and I will be eternally grateful promise! I hope you have a good day, and I hope you're just as excited about this project as I am, see you soon!


End file.
